My Madison TV
My Madison TV is a cable & DTV channel in Madison, Wisconsin affiliated with My Network TV. The station is owned by Morgan Murphy Media, the owners of Madison's CBS affiliate, WISC-TV. It's available to cable & DirecTV viewers in south central Wisconsin on ch. 14 (hence the "14" in the station's logo) & on over-the-air DTV through WISC's sub-ch. 50-2 (or virtual ch. 3-2 through the PSIP protocol). History My Madison TV had it's beginnings in 1998 as TVW (for T'ele'v'ision '''W'isconsin, Inc., the licence holder for WISC-TV) & was started by WISC as a second outlet for their programming, along with the second purpose of bringing The WB TV Network to a local Madison station (@ this time, the network was only seen on area cable systems through Superstation WGN, which dropped WB programming in 1999). TVW carried the full WB schedule, along with a mix of syndicated programming, Wisconsin Badgers sports & local shows produced by Ch. 3 & Charter Cable. TVW aired as a Charter Communications-exclusive channel on Ch. 14 until fall 2000, when WISC added TVW to HDTV sub ch. 3-2, allowing it to be available over-the-air to DTV viewers. TVW would become '''WB 14 in September 2001, though the "TVW" name was retained as an offical identification. August 2002 would see a network change for WB 14. After ACME Communications purchased Madison's then-UPN affiliate, WHPN, the 2 stations would swap network affiliations, with WHPN becoming a WB affiliate (under the new call letters WBUW), while WB 14 would change to "UPN 14" & become Madison's UPN affiliate. UPN had already had some history with WISC-TV, as the station carried UPN on a secondary basis from 1995 until WHPN's launch in 1999. On March 8 2006, Morgan Murphy Media & FOX Entertainment Group announced that UPN 14 would be the Madison affiliate for the new MyNetworkTV service. The station's on-air name changed over to My Madison TV on August 7, 2006. The station continued to air UPN programming after midnight from MyNetworkTV's September 4 debut until UPN's closure on September 15. Programming Aside from the MyNetworkTV lineup, My Madison TV's schedule consists mainly of local & syndicated programming (including The Tyra Banks Show, Inside Edition & reruns of South Park & Will and Grace). My Madison TV also airs same-day rebroadcasts of Dr. Phil (@ 5:30 PM) & The Oprah Winfrey Show (@ 9:30 PM) WISC airs both shows' original broadcasts (@ 3 & 4 PM respectively). My Madison TV serves as a second outlet for WISC-TV programming when Ch. 3 has prior commitments (e.g. September 8 2008, when the US Open mens' championship aired on My Madison TV while WISC-TV aired The Oprah Winfrey Show & local news). Local programs that are produced by & air on WISC-TV also appear on My Madison TV, including Urban Theatre (a music performance show hosted by John Urban) & Sidelines (a sports panel discussion show hosted by The Capital Times columnist Mike Lucas that also airs in Eastern Wisconsin on Time Warner Cable Sports 32). In January 2004, WISC-TV began producing UPN 14 News @ 9, a 5-minute news update featuring local & national headlines + a weather presentation. The program was expanded to 30 minutes in September 2005 & rechristened as News 3 @ 9 on UPN 14 (now titled News 3 @ 9 on My Madison TV). The newscast features anchor Teri Barr, chief meteorologist Gary Cannalte & sports director Jay Wilson. External links *My Madison TV's website *My Madison TV's MySpage page